


After Missions

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 08:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: Every time Natasha comes back from a mission she is always clingy.





	After Missions

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> Translate: moya lyubov’ = my love
> 
> moye serdtse = my heart

You were in the kitchen of the Avengers compound with Wanda, she was making paprikash. You smiled. “It smells amazing.”

Wanda gave you a smile. “Thanks. Would you like to help?” 

“I’m honored but I’m not the best when it comes to cooking.” You shyly rubbed the back of your neck.

“I’m sure you’re not that bad of a cook.” Wanda went back to add some ingredients to the paprikash.

You laughed. “Just ask Nat. She’ll tell you about the time I wanted to cook a meal for her for our one year anniversary.” You couldn’t help but smile at the thought of your girlfriend.

Wanda saw the look on your face, she smiled. “You really love her huh?”

You nod. “I really do.” 

“And I love you moya lyubov’.”

You turned around in your chair as soon as you heard Natasha voice. You smiled as you got up and went into her arms. Natasha wrapped her arms around you, holding you close.

“How was the mission baby?” You asked as you pulled away, well you tried to but Natasha wouldn’t let you pull away.

Whenever Natasha came back from a mission she was always super clingy or touchy, mainly both. But you definitely weren’t complaining.

“It went well but I’m just glad I’m back home with you.” She smiled at you before giving you a quick kiss. “Can we head back to our room?” Natasha’s hand went to your lower back, pulling you impossibly closer.

“You don’t even need to ask Tasha.” You kissed her cheek. As you and Natasha started to walk out of the kitchen you looked back at Wanda. “See you later Wanda!”

Wanda smiled and waved. She made a note to herself to save some paprikash for you and Natasha.

**xxxxx**

After Natasha had taken a shower and changed into some comfortable clothes, you and Natasha were cuddling in bed. Natasha had her arms wrapped around you from behind, your back was against her front.

Occasionally Natasha would place kisses on your shoulder and neck. When she would do this you would let out a sigh and move back into her. Moments like this were the best.

Natasha nuzzled her face into your neck. “Moye serdtse?” She hummed.

“Yea Nat?” You had your eyes closed, you were enjoying being in the love of your life’s arms.

“I love you.” She smiled into your neck.

You chuckled. “I love you too.” You turned around in her arms so that you were facing her. “I love you so much.” 

Natasha leaned forward and captured your lips into a loving kiss. You immediately kissed her back. As you two were kissing you rolled her over so you were straddling Natasha, her hands went to your hips as she deepened the kiss.

Shortly after you pulled away slightly. “(Y/N).” Natasha groaned, she didn’t want to stop kissing you. You smirked. 

A couple of seconds later you pulled her back into another kiss, Natasha smiled into kiss and you smiled into the kiss as well. You loved moments like these, Natasha did too.


End file.
